Better to forget
by solo lolo
Summary: Alyson Jeanette Cullen loves her life as a vampire. Her "Twin brother" Edward leaves under mysterious circumstances. How will aly cope when deep down she loved him more than a brother.
1. A very wet Emmett

**BETTER TO FORGET**

"Aly come ON!" Edward yelled from downstairs . the same words he had been repeting for the last twenty minutes. I was in ny room on my purple laptop doing the essay that was supposed to be handed in today. "I'm coming." I yelled down the stairs and sent a furious wind downstairs towards My 'twin brother" Edward. I heard a saisfying smack as someone (hopefully Edward.) hit the wall. It wouldn't hurt him just shut him up. Hopefully! "ALYSON JEANETTE CULLEN." Alice screamed. "I CAUGHT THE TAIL END OF THAT." I also heard Emmett roaring laughing which meant that my wind had hit it's target. Alice burst through my door. NOTE: The door was still closed. I looked at her and laughed, her hair was sticking up more than usual and her clothes were ripped and hanging off her. "Alice if that was the tail end, I'd hate to see what Edward looks like." She screamed and ran at me. I sidestepped her and she flew past me and fell over my balcony. I went and looked over the barrier at her. She was lying spread-eagled on the ground. I laughed, she looked hilarious. She groaned and got up. "I hate you right know." She whispered. I just laughed. "Alice i've always wondered how someone so small could be so annoying." She just growled and walked inside. I finished my essay and put my laptop in it's case, grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. I smacked into Emmett and fell back into Carlisle, Carlisle fell into alice who grabbed esme. As i fell I grabbed emmett who reached out for rosalie who clung to Edward. We all started laughin except esme who was at the bottom. Jasper Came in then and started laughing. Tears were pooring down his face. "Noe that is something worth seeing." Edward reached u and pulled Jasper down as well. Esme groaned. "Get UP" I roared. From under Emmett my voice was muffled and didn't come out the way I wanted it to. No one moved so I made a wind lift every one up off me and through the door. "Aj." Jasper called "You can let us down now." Not a chance. "You didn't listten to me so I'm not listning to you." I giggled it was fun to torture my family. The only people well vampires safe at the moment were carlisle and Alice. I would never do that to esme on purpose. I let Rosalie down gently and dropped the others in a heap. "Emmett this is your fault you know." Edward groaned from under Emmett and Jasper. "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU WORK THAT OUT?" Emmett asked indignantly. "Guys, shut UP, for ONCE, GOD." I yelled over there bickering Rosalie and Jasper had joined in. Rosalie taking Emmett's side as usual and Jasper was on Edwards. "But Aly it _**was**_ Emmett." Edward whined. "Oh cry me a river." I groaned. Then I had an idea It rained and made a small river down the drive. "Like _that_. I smiled "Now come on, I'd rather not be late for school." I hopped into the front seat of Edwards volvo. "Hey, It's my turn in the front." Emmett whined. A storm started focasing on Emmett. "Fine!" Emmett grumbled and made to get in the back. Edward was in front of him in a flash. "Ha, I don't think so. You're not getting in my car like that." He indicated Emmets saturated clothes. "Fine." He ran back towards the house. Five seconds later he was in the back seat.


	2. Trouble

I walked into my biology room and smiled. The teacher handed me my book. I Was the frst one there. I walked to a seat at the very back. It's harder for people to look at you from there. Alice came in and sat next to me. "Aly I still haven't forgiven you." I just grinned at her. Edward came in and sat in front of us. Then emmtt walked in. "Emmett."I called "The English room is 7 b." He turned around and walked out as if nothing had happened. The teacher just stared after him. I was bored, really bored. To cure my boredness i flicked Edward in the back of his head. He moved in front of Alice who pushed him back. He grumbled but stopped when someone came in. It was a girl this time. She had curly reddish hair. Edward turned to me. "Janet Brown." He whispered. I nodded. Another girl came in just after. Edward turned to me again. "Anna Cross" Two boys came in next. "Tom kennedy and James Bleu. As each one came in they stared at us each one in turn. When everyone was seated the teacher started the lesson.

After our classes we made our way to the cafeteria. When we got in the door I saw the perfect table. It was away from people so we could have normal conversations. I dragged Edward over and Alice pushed him. "I hope you realise i am able to walk." He said. I ignored him and dragged him over. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came in soon after. "did you find the English room alright." I asked Emmett "What do you mean?" Rosalie questioned. "He got chated up by some girl and couldn't get away." Alice and I burst out laughing. Chatd up." I giggled "He walked into our." I indicated Edward alice and i. "Biology room and thought it was the english one." Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. "Dope." She muttered. Edward stared at me "Why can't I read you're mind?" He asked quietly I pulled back the elastic from around my head and yelled at him internally 'Cos' i'm special and you're not ha.' Some one coughed. I looked up. A group of guys were standing over us. "Can i help you." I asked. "Yeh." The guy at the front replied, He looked like he was there leader. "You're sitting at our table." He indicated the rest of the guys with him. "You can have the table if you can move." I looked around the table and smiled. "Alice." I pointed to her. I must say she put on a great show of looking worried. The guys laughed and the leader pulled the musclyest of them forward. He wasn't as big as emmett But he was big. He went forward and grabbed Alice's arm, she gripped the table and he couldn't move her an inch. They looked at us closeley they were obviously noticing our likenesses. They walked off and edward growled at me. I got up and stormed from the cafeteria, Edward followed. I ran at a human pace towards the forest by the school. When i got far enough in Edward started yelling. "Are you stupid! Do you realise what you have done! Carlisle was banking on a month or two before they started taliking! But of course aly ruins it. We haven't even lasted half a DAY." Lightning struck the tree beside him. He caught it and threw it away. "Aly lightning won't help you here." He roared, but I was already off. I was Slightly slower than edward but if i put my strenght behind it I was faster. This is what i was doing now. He followed but he wouldn't catch up. I stoppen when i reached the cliff edge. I considered jumping but i decided not to. I turned to face him. "Look Edward i'm sorry. OK." I pushed past him, He grabbed my arm. "Aly why did you do that anyway." I thought about it. "I d Don't know." I stuttered after a while. "Of all the stupid things you've done this is the worst." He growled. "Oh and you'd know wouldn't you, Because you pay attention to me all of the time don't you." I answered and jumped.

I spent hours wandering. I came to the edge of a forest. I ventured further in. I kept to a human pace. 20 minutes later the Forest cleared to a beutiful meadow. I sat there for an hour or two enjoying the peace, the sun started setting. I got up and started towards home. In the playing field out past the river three figures came into veiw. I recgognised the scent of one. It was a scent i hoped i'd never smell again. The vampire at the front smiled at me. "Well aly, haven't seen you in a while." The woman next to him stared at me. She had strawberry red hair. Feline kind of woman. "James." I whispered James cocked his head to one side. "So, you remember." I wish i didn't. "This is victoria." He indicated the woman beside him. "And laurent." He gestured towards the other man. Laurent smiled at me slightly but, victoria just nodded. "You followed me here, didn't you."I whispered. He just stood there. "DIDN'T YOU." I roared "Manners, aly." He said "You followed me didn't you." I said in a more polite tone. "No, we were merley in the vicinity when i caught a familiar scent." He replied "LIAR" I roared. I have a very short temper. "Manners, Aly" He repeted "I gave you something somewhat 56 years ago, and i can easily take it back." My life i thought. "no you can't." Two voices answered from behind me. I swung around, Emmett and Edward were standing behind me. "Go away." I said. I was furious, they couldn't leave me fight my own battles. I ran away and I heard two pairs of footsteps following. When I got to the house I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. Alice was knocking on my door. "GO AWAY". I screamed and she left me alone. When i looked over the balcony I saw Emmett scaling the wall. I shut the door and closed over the curtains. Edwards face appeared at the window. I opened it outwards and he fell off. I heard the door bell ring. Oh no. They followed me here. I have to go down before they tell. I Opened my door and Rosalie and Jasper fell in the door. I just stepped over them and went down stairs. I was right they were standing in the hall. Staring around in interest. They looked up when i came down stairs. James smiled at me but, i didn't return it. "Aly what's going on here." Edward asked he was genuinley worried. Carlisle stared at me, when i didn't answer. "A-j?" James smirked "Aly i'm surprised, you didn't them our little secret." I said nothing. "Well When Aly Wa...."He began "SHUT UP" I yelled speaking for the first time. "Ah Ah it's very rude to inturrupt people when there talking." He started again "When Aly" UHHG "JAMES SHUT UP." I screamed "Alyson Jeannette O'Mahony." He said. Edward looked at me. I know what he was thinking –He knows your name. "When al.." JAMES SHUT UP." I screamed a whirlwind carried him through the door. Victoria lunged at me and the same happened to her. I looked at laurent, he put his hands up and walked out behind James and victoria. When they got up and ran off Edward exploded. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT." Esme put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down edward." She whispered. He stormed out of the house. And that was the last we saw of him. I searched and searched. I followed his scent for miles when it stopped it looked like there had been a scuffle. I searched for months. I wasn't going to give up. I love edward. And it wasn't sibling love.


	3. Birthday cheers NOT!

It's been a year since edward left. I still think about him. I miss not having him in my head. I miss our races. I miss the anger in his eyes when i win. I want ot have him back. I spent most of my time in the meadow. No one knows about the meadow. Alice might but, if she does she hasn't come here and neither has anyone else. I've been ditching school alot. Carlisle and esme have been called in nearly fifty times. Carlisle is fed up but, esme understands. "A-J are you coming hunting," Alice asked. "No, I'll pass." I answered quietly. I was thinking about the reason Edward stormed off. "A-j you haven't been hunting in weeks. Everytime i look into you eyes all I can see is black. Your eye-colour has merged with your pupil, it's freaky." She said "Don't look at me then." I screamed and ran, towards the meadow. Once I got there I stopped, there was a familiar smell about the place but, I couldn't place it. I walked to a place in the middle and sat down. The grass had been flatned where i sat everytime i came here. I heard a rustle behind me. I swung around but saw nothing. "You're just imagining it," I said to myself "You're missing..." I stopped i was about to say the name the name that every time it was mentioned brought on a round of hysteria and silent stares.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Emmett roared in my ear. I pushed him away.  
It was my 110th birthday. I looked at the growing pile of presents in front of me.  
"Guys i told you already, No party, no presents." I groaned and went to get up.  
Alice pushed me back down and sat on me. She handed me the first one.  
"From me." She smiled and got up. I Braced myself for clothes i wouldn't wear in a million years and opened it.  
There was a new pair of Black high-tops in there. **(On Profile)  
** "OH MY GOD." I screamed "Alice thank you so so much."  
Emmett snickered behind me.  
They were the exact ones I was looking at in the shop the other day.  
Carlisle handed me the next one. There was a card on top.  
'to A-J from Carlisle & Esme'  
i smiled at them and opened it.  
Inside was a CD, Debussy. I looked up. Esme smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Thank you so much." I whispered. They both smiled at me.  
Rosalie handed me the next one. "It's from me and Emmett." She said.  
Inside was the family crest on a piece of black ribbon. I didn't have mine yet. I kept forgetting when i was in town.  
"Wow guys, thank you." I said and smiled at emmett and Rosalie.  
Jasper handed me his one then, I looked at him for a moment then opened it.  
There was a charm bracelet in there. Two charms were on it already, one was a Grizzly bear and the other, was a mountain lion.  
I knew where the mountain lion came from and i smiled at him.  
There was one more present on the table.  
I took it and read the card on top.  
I'm sorry. I miss you. Be safe.  
It was His personal caligraphy. I pulled of the lid inside was a locket i opened it.  
There was a piece of paper in the place where the picture should be I took it and put it in my pocket.  
I closed the locket and looked at the front. There was an inscription engraved on the front in His writing.  
I miss you. I sat and stared at it.  
Rosalie coughed, "Umm, Who's it from." She asked quietly.  
I looked at her for a moment then said, "It's..It's from... Edward" she gave a roar of fury and snatched it from me.  
She crushed it under her hand.  
I screamed and lunged for her neck. Emmett grabbed me half way and pulled me back, a storm raged outside.  
I pushed Emmett off me and lunged for her again this time Carlisle grabbed me and it took carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to keep me from doing it again.  
The door flew open and wind howled through the house.  
Banging and smashing went on around me but i didn't care.  
I broke free of my Family's grip and ran outside, I ran deep into the forest past the baseball field.  
I sat there for days. The sun rose The sun set, Emmett passed me once while hunting but tactfully walked past without noticing.  
I looked at the Mountain lion on the charm bracelet. 'I'm going to ruin the dearest thing to Rosalie.' I thought. I got up and ran through the trees towards home.


	4. Crushing, Music and Christmas worries

** I looked at the mess the house was in.  
The doors and windows were either gone or hanging off there hinges.  
Half the slates were gone of the roof. I went inside.  
In the kitchen Everything was hanging out of the cupboards. The Fridge was on it's side.  
Carlisle was sitting at what was left of the table with his head in his hands. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Carlisle." I whispered, he looked up. "It's not your fault, Rosalie shouldn't have done that." He replied quietly.  
"Carlisle, please stop making excuses for me. It is my fault." I walked into the sitting room.  
The television was in half and the couches were singed. I walked up stairs to alice's room. Her T.V. was broken.  
She was sitting on the only half that was left of her bed, Staring out the window.  
"I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered she turned and hugged me. "It's not your fault." She whispered.  
I shook my head but she inturrupted me. "It's not."  
And she walked out of the room. I went to her closet and was thankful that nothing had happened to any of her clothes. Alice was my best friend.  
She would go mental if anything happened her clothes.  
I walked to my room, my bed was in half.  
My T.V. was lying face down on the floor.  
My CD's were every where.  
My guitars were lying on the floor. I picked them up to make sure nothing serious had happened to them.  
The worst that had happened was a few strings were broken. I took a CD out of the pile and put it in my player. Broken Strings by Nelly Furtado started and I laughed.  
When the song was over i went to See what more damage i had done.  
I stopped outside Edwards door and then went in. No one had been in here since he left.  
The dust had been disturbed by my wind but nothing else was out of place.  
When i came out rosalie was standing there.  
She was wearing her favorite necalace. Emmett had bought it for her on their first wedding.  
I grabbed it from her neck and crushed it. She screamed.  
Emmett came up stairs just as i let the dust fall to the floor. He looked at for a moment then looked at rosalie, He must have realised what had happened,  
Because he looked at me. I brushed past him and went to look for Esme.  
"Well, what are you going to do." I heard Rosalie Say "Don't just stand there." She stopped. "I can't rose." He said and walked off.  
I smirked to myself and went to the sitting room.  
Esme was sitting on a chair, looking around at the mess. I sat on the arm of the chair and she looked up at me.  
"It's not your fault." She whispered before i could say anything.  
"Will you do something for me." She said quietly . "Will you write one of those songs you used to, when you were younger."  
I smiled at her and ran upstairs.  
Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry, Emmett" I muttered as i went passed.  
He nodded at me and walked to his room.  
In my room I grabbed my guitar and started.  
I worked for hours, but nothing seemed right. Finally i flung my guitar across the room.  
Alice burst in when she heard the crash, she took one look at my room and dragged me down to His piano. She pushed me onto the seat and laid an empty music sheet on the stand.  
"Uh Uh. No Alice." I said standing up. "Yes" She said pushing me back down.  
I groaned and started. As I went Alice wrote down the notes I had played. Soon the whole family was in the hall.  
When I stopped Esme came over and hugged me and carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled.  
"That was beautiful." He muttered. Jasper came and sat down beside me "Well done." He whispered.  
Emmett punched me playfully in the arm. "Ow." I muttered and rubbed the place he hit.  
"I..I..I'm sorry, AJ." Rosalie stuttered. I stood up and hugged her. "Me too" I whispered.  
"Come on." Alice tugged my arm. "We need lyrics." I groaned and followed her. "Alice" I protested when we were in her room. "It's not a very lyricy song."  
She laughed "It is now, Go get your guitar and see what it sounds like." She pushed me towards the door and stopped. "BASEBALL" She yelled and Emmett burst in.  
"Really." He jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
"no no no no noooo" I yelled "What." Alice Grabbed me and shook me. "What."  
I stopped "Christmas is TWO WEEKS away." Now it was Alice's turn to yell. "I HAVEN'T ANY PRESENTS. FOR ANYONE, AT ALL."  
Carlisle and Esme came running in. "What happened." Carlisle asked loudly. "Christmas is TWO WEEKS away." Alice yelled  
"Alice- Alice calm down." Esme soothed "Your Internet privallages are back."  
Alice ran downstairs and we could here her clicking away. I went to my room and took the piece of papper that was in the locket from Him out of my pocket.**


End file.
